<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moon Haunted Memories by Persian18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211903">Moon Haunted Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persian18/pseuds/Persian18'>Persian18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lawrence of Arabia (1962)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:07:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persian18/pseuds/Persian18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A haunting vision through a young man's eyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>T. E. Lawrence/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moon Haunted Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ned Lawrence was enchanted by the East.</p><p>The land of summer and dry winds, yet has cold dew soaked nights.<br/>Thorns and thistles and xerophyte are the common plants here yet when time comes one could inhale the lovely oleander or revel in the snow of almond flowers.</p><p>A land of open vistas and winding pathways. Sands and coloured glasses, veiled faces and openly beconing eyes.</p><p>Eyes that look at one with curiosity, sometimes with question , sometimes wonder and ... On one strange occasion.. with desire.<br/>No not any female eyes are interested in the silent little traveller ... they regard him as some stray effendi playing on fakir. But the young camel herders or sweet sellers and some passerby look at Ned strangely.<br/>What do they see in him ? <br/>............<br/>This afternoon the "Inglish" effendi again passed through the market.<br/>Near my copperware shop he stopped and bought some apples or oranges. I forgot what . My eyes were set on the buyer. <br/>The English traveller. A very young man of middle height, slim reed-like figure and hair like nets of honey<br/>and strange water blue eyes. His long fair face is graced with shy smile and silent understanding. A curious creature , walking beside robed figures in a thin shirt and wool suit , his small bag on his back. He paused to take some "photographs" of the land he crossed. <br/>And he looked happy. ...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>